concertsfandomcom-20200215-history
Fleetwood Mac Concerts 1980s
1980 February 3-5, 1980 Budokan, Tokyo, JPN February 8, 1980 Kaikan, Kyoto, JPN February 9, 1980 Shimin Kaikan, Gifu, JPN February 11, 1980 Kuseinenkin Hall, Sapporo, JPN February 13, 1980 Kenmin Hall, Yokohama, JPN February 14, 1980 Sports Arena, Sendai, JPN February 16-17, 1980 Festival Hall, Osaka, JPN Fleetwood Mac Australian Tour 1980 February 21-22, 1980 Entertainment Centre, Perth, AUS February 25, 1980 Rod Laver Stadium, Adelaide, AUS February 27-28, 1980 Hordern Pavilion, Sydney, AUS (supported by John Paul Young) March 1-3, 1980 Festival Hall, Melbourne, AUS March 7-8, 1980 Festival Hall, Brisbane, AUS March 11-12, 1980 Festival Hall, Melbourne, AUS March 15-17, 1980 Hordern Pavilion, Sydney, AUS March 20, 1980 Athletic Park, Wellington, NZ (Concert was broadcast live across New Zealand) March 22, 1980 Western Springs, Auckland, NZ March 27-29, 1980 Neil S. Blaisdell Center, Honolulu, HI (supported by Island Band) April 30, 1980 Memorial Coliseum Complex, Portland, OR May 1, 1980 Hec Edmunson Pavilion, Seattle, WA May 2, 1980 PNE Coliseum, Vancouver, BC May 5-6, 1980 Edmonton Coliseum, Edmonton, AB May 9-10, 1980 Met Center, Minneapolis, MN May 11, 1980 Dane County Coliseum, Madison, WI (supported by Christopher Cross) May 14-15, 1980 Rosemont Horizon, Rosemont, IL May 16, 1980 Market Square Arena, Indianapolis, IN (A benefit for the campaign of Senator Birch Bayh) May 19, 1980 Memorial Auditorium, Buffalo, NY May 20-21, 1980 Richfield Coliseum, Richfield, OH (supported by Christopher Cross) May 23-24, 1980 Joe Louis Arena, Detroit, MI June 1, 1980 Reitstadion, Munich, GER (Open Air Festival, supported by Bob Marley & The Wailers & Little River Band) June 3, 1980 Stadthalle, Bremen, GER June 4, 1980 Sporthalle, Cologne, GER June 5, 1980 Westfallenhalle, Dortmund, GER June 8, 1980 Betzenberg Stadion, Kaiserslautern, GER (Kaiserslautern Festival, supported by Bob Marley & The Wailers & The Foodband) June 9, 1980 Hallenstadion, Zurich, SUI June 12, 1980 Forest National, Brussels, BEL June 13, 1980 Ahoy, Rotterdam, NED June 14, 1980 Palais Des Sports, Paris, FRA June 16-17, 1980 Bingley Hall, Stafford, ENG June 20-22 & 25-27, 1980 Wembley Arena, London, ENG August 5, 1980 Civic Center, Lakeland, FL August 6, 1980 Sportatorium, Hollywood, FL August 8, 1980 Omni, Atlanta, GA August 11, 1980 Municipal Auditorium, Mobile, AL (A teenage boy was stabbed to death in the hall while the band played) August 12, 1980 Jefferson Civic Center, Birmingham, AL August 13, 1980 Riverside Centroplex, Baton Rouge, LA August 16, 1980 Reunion Arena, Dallas, TX (supported by Rocky Burnette. John McVie left the stage a half hour into the show as he had come down with food poisoning, so Rocky took over the bass parts) August 17, 1980 Harry B. Gonzales Convention Center, San Antonio, TX August 18, 1980 Summit, Houston, TX August 21, 1980 Civic Auditorium, Omaha, NE August 22, 1980 Myriad, Oklahoma City, OK August 23, 1980 Kansas Coliseum, Wichita, KS August 24, 1980 Kemper Arena, Kansas City, MO (supported by Rocky Burnette) August 27, 1980 Pan American Center, Las Cruces, NM August 28, 1980 McKale Center, Tucson, AZ August 29, 1980 Compton Terrace, Phoenix, AZ August 31-September 1, 1980 Hollywood Bowl, Hollywood, CA 1981 1982 Mirage Tour The Touring Band: Mick Fleetwood: Drums and Percussion John McVie: Bass Guitar Christine McVie: Keyboards and Vocals Stevie Nicks: Vocals Lindsey Buckingham: Guitars and Vocals Ray Lindsey: 2nd Guitar on Second Hand News, Gypsy, Hold Me, Eyes Of The World, and Go Your Own Way September 1, 1982 Greensboro Coliseum, Greensboro, NC September 2, 1982 Omni, Atlanta, GA September 4, 1982 Tangerine Bowl, Orlando, FL (supported by Loverboy, John Cougar & John Waite) September 5, 1982 Glen Helen Park, San Bernardino, CA (US Festival. The band closed the third and final day of the Festival, supported by Jackson Browne, Jimmy Buffet, Jerry Jeff Walker & The Grateful Dead (who started at 9.30 am) September 9, 1982 Rupp Arena, Lexington, KY September 10, 1982 The Scope, Norfolk, VA (supported by Men At Work) September 11, 1982 Spectrum, Philadelphia, PA (supported by Men At Work) September 14, 1982 Brendan Byrne Arena, East Rutherford, NJ (supported by Men At Work) September 15, 1982 Worcester Centrum, Worcester, MA (supported by Men At Work) September 18, 1982 Market Square Arena, Indianapolis, IN (supported by Men At Work) September 19, 1982 Joe Louis Arena, Detroit, MI (supported by Men At Work) September 22, 1982 Alpine Valley Theatre, East Troy, WI (supported by Men At Work) September 23, 1982 Met Center, Bloomington, MN (supported by Men At Work) September 26, 1982 Myriad, Oklahoma City, OK (supported by Men At Work) September 27, 1982 Summit, Houston, TX (supported by Men At Work) September 28, 1982 Reunion Arena, Dallas, TX (supported by Men At Work) September 30, 1982 Compton Terrace, Phoenix, AZ (supported by Men At Work) October 3, 1982 Coliseum Arena, Oakland, CA (supported by Men At Work) October 21-22, 1982 Great Western Forum, Inglewood, CA (Postponed because Stevie was suffering with Walking Pneumonia) October 7, 1982 Frank Erwin Center, Austin, TX October 9, 1982 Dean E. Smith Dome, Chapel Hill, NC October 10, 1982 Alpine Valley, East Troy, WI (supported by Glenn Frey) October 12, 1982 Mid South Coliseum, Memphis, TN (supported by Glenn Frey) October 13, 1982 LSU Assembly Center, Baton Rouge, LA (supported by Glenn Frey) October 15, 1982 McNichols Sports Arena, Denver, CO (supported by Glenn Frey) October 18, 1982 Irvine Meadows, Irvine, CA (The City of Hope benefit. Don Henley guested to duet with Stevie on "Leather & Lace") October 20, 1982 Oakland Coliseum, Oakland, CA (supported by Glenn Frey. This concert was originally scheduled for early October, but was postponed because Stevie was suffering with Walking Pneumonia) October 21-22, 1982 Great Western Forum, Inglewood, CA (supported by Dave Mason (with Jim Krueger) who replaced Men At Work who had to cancel. This concert was originally scheduled for October 4th but was postponed because Stevie was suffering with Walking Pneumonia) October 25, 1982 Uni-Dome, Cedar Falls, IA (supported by Glenn Frey) October 26, 1982 Pershing Auditorium, Lincoln, NE (supported by Glenn Frey) October 28, 1982 St. Louis Arena, St. Louis, MO (supported by Glenn Frey) October 31, 1982 Frank Erwin Center, Austin, TX 1983 1984 1985 1986 1987 Tango In The Night Tour The Touring Band: Mick Fleetwood: Drums and Percussion John McVie: Bass Guitar Christine McVie: Keyboards and Vocals Stevie Nicks: Vocals Billy Burnette: Guitars and Vocals Rick Vito: Guitars and Vocals Isaac Asante: Percussion Sharon Celani: Backup Singer Lori Perry-Nicks: Backup Singer Elisecia Wright: Backup Singer September 30, 1987 Kemper Arena, Kansas City, MO (supported by Cruzados) October 1, 1987 Hilton Coliseum, Ames, IA (supported by Cruzados) October 3, 1987 Alpine Valley Music Center, East Troy, WI (supported by Cruzados) October 5, 1987 Market Square Arena, Indianapolis, IN (supported by Cruzados) October 6, 1987 Freedom Hall, Louisville, KY (supported by Cruzados) October 8, 1987 Capital Center, Landover, MD October 9, 1987 Dean E. Smith Center, Chapel Hill, NC (supported by Cruzados) October 10, 1987 Little John Coliseum, Clemson, SC (supported by Cruzados) October 13, 1987 Richfield Coliseum, Richfield, OH (supported by Cruzados) October 14, 1987 Civic Arena, Pittsburgh, PA (supported by Cruzados) October 16, 1987 Riverfront Coliseum, Cincinnati, OH (supported by Cruzados) October 17, 1987 Joe Louis Arena, Detroit, MI October 19, 1987 Maple Leaf Gardens, Toronto, ON (supported by Cruzados) October 20, 1987 Forum, Montreal, QC (supported by Cruzados) October 23, 1987 Civic Center, Hartford, CT (supported by Cruzados) October 24, 1987 Brendan Byrne Arena, East Rutherford, NJ (supported by Cruzados) October 25, 1987 Nassau Coliseum, Uniondale, NY (supported by Cruzados) October 28, 1987 Spectrum, Philadelphia, PA (supported by Cruzados) October 29, 1987 Kansas City, MO (supported by Cruzados) October 30-31, 1987 Boston Garden, Boston, MA (supported by Cruzados) November 1, 1987 Civic Center, Providence, RI (supported by Cruzados) November 4, 1987 Leon County Civic Center, Tallahassee, FL November 6, 1987 The Sportatorium, Hollywood, FL (supported by Cruzados) November 7, 1987 University of South Florida Sun Dome, Tampa, FL (supported by Cruzados) November 10, 1987 Kiefer UNO Lakefront Arena, New Orleans, LA (supported by Cruzados) November 12, 1987 Summit, Houston, TX (supported by Cruzados) November 13, 1987 Frank Erwin Center, Austin, TX (supported by Cruzados) November 15, 1987 Reunion Arena, Dallas, TX (supported by Cruzados) November 17, 1987 Murphy Athletic Center, Murfreesboro, TN (supported by Cruzados) November 19, 1987 Rosemont Horizon, Chicago, IL November 20, 1987 St. Louis Arena, St. Louis, MO (supported by Cruzados) November 27, 1987 McNichols Sports Arena, Denver, CO (supported by Cruzados) November 28, 1987 Salt Palace Arena, Salt Lake City, UT (supported by Cruzados) December 1, 1987 Frank Erwin Center, Austin, TX (supported by Cruzados) December 3, 1987 Compton Terrace, Phoenix, AZ December 4, 1987 Las Vegas, NV (supported by Cruzados) December 6-7, 1987 Great Western Forum, Inglewood, CA (supported by Cruzados) December 8, 1987 Sports Arena, San Diego, CA (supported by Cruzados) December 10, 1987 Selland Arena, Fresno, CA (supported by Cruzados) December 12-13, 1987 Cow Palace, Daly City, CA (supported by Cruzados) December 17, 1987 Memorial Coliseum, Portland, OR (supported by Cruzados) December 18, 1987 Seattle Center Coliseum, Seattle, WA 1988 May 9, 1988 The Playhouse, Edinburgh, SCOT May 12, 14-15, 1988 National Exhibition Centre, Birmingham, ENG May 18-19, 21-22 & 24-25, 1988 Wembley Arena, London, ENG May 28, 1988 The Scandanavium, Gothenburg, SWE May 31, 1988 Kalkberg Arena, Bad Segeberg, W. GER June 3, 1988 Nuremberg, W. GER June 4, 1988 Koblenz, W. GER (Nurburgring Festival) June 6, 1988 Olympiahalle, Munich, W. GER June 9, 1988 Waldbuhne, Berlin, W. GER June 11, 1988 Westfalenhalle, Dortmund, W. GER June 12, 1988 Ortenauhalle, Offenburg, W. GER June 14-15, 1988 Ahoy, Rotterdam, NED (supported by Adventures) June 18-19, 1988 Wembley Arena, London, ENG June 25, 1988 Royal Dublin Society, Dublin, IRE (supported by Adventures) June 28, 1988 Maine Road, Manchester, ENG 1989